vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine and Rebekah
The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Rebekah Mikaelson. History They first met in the 1490's. Rebekah was in England along with Elijah and Klaus. Katerina was going to be sacrificed soon to activate Klaus's werewolf side. After Katerina found out she has to die she escaped with the help of Trevor and Rose. That destroyed Klaus and Elijah's bond. Rebekah held a grudge against Katherine ever since. 1920's Rebekah was in Chicago with Klaus and met Stefan Salvatore. Katherine observed them from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see her. Season Four In Stand By Me Damon told Rebekah that Katherine took the cure. They team up to find her and capture Galen Vaughn to get information about Katherine. In Bring It On it was revealed that Katherine found Hayley in New Orleans and Katherine said that she could help Hayley find information on her real parents if Hayley gave her information on the cure. Katherine then sent Will to kill Hayley, as she was now a loose end. Klaus however bit Will and saved Hayley from being killed. After Rebekah and Damon find Will, Damon kills him. He tells Rebekah it's to avoid him from the pain of his werewolf bite. But Rebekah had a vial of Klaus' blood that would have cured him. So he killed him to avoid sharing the information with Rebekah. In Because the Night Damon takes Elena to New York City and Rebekah follows them. Elena and Rebekah team up to find Katherine. In American Gothic Elena and Rebekah find Katherine and force her to give them the cure. Elena then poses as Katherine to meet with Elijah and Katherine and Rebekah stay in a Cafe. Katherine tells her that she forgot how charming she were. Rebekah replies "I'm surprised you remember me at all. Seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers." Later Katherine reveals to Rebekah, Stefan and Damon that Elena is with Elijah and that he and Katherine are 'friends'. She then takes Damon and Rebekah to her place to give them the cure. She tricks Damon and leaves the house with 'the cure', Rebekah stops her and tells her to give her the cure or she kills her. Katherine tells Rebekah to pick if she wants the cure or kill her. She then throws the cure behind her, Rebekah catches it and Katherine rushes out of the house. Rebekah then drinks the cure and falls to the ground. Stefan and Damon are there when she wakes up. Stefan asks her how she feels and she says that she feels good and alive. Damon then attacks Rebekah with a knife, she catches it and her wound heals. It turns out that the cure was fake and just vervain. Later Katherine gives the real cure to Elijah as a offering to trust her. Quotes Katherine: (To Elena) "Oh well, it's a beautiful place to die." Rebekah: (pushes Katherine to the ground) "I couldn't agree more you've chosen a beautiful place to die." ''-------'' starts to stand up but Rebekah stabs her with a fork in the hand, Katherine moans in pain. Rebekah. "You're not going anywhere." Katherine: her teeth "I forgot how charming you were." Rebekah: "I'm suprised you remember me at all. Seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers." ''-------'' Rebekah: "Where's the cure?" Katherine: smiles "I'm sorry, I'm on vervain." Rebekah: "Well, I'll just torture it out of you for fun." '' ''Katherine: "Why do you two want it, anyway?" Rebekah: "Question is why you want it? Let me guess, to kill Niklaus?" Katherine: "I've spend the last 500 years running drom your big brother. I have no intention of being in a sniffing distance of him. But, since it can be used against him, I'm sure his just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom." ''-------'' Rebekah: "You know its funny, I've always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce. The way you wrap men around your little finger, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you. And yet, here we are, all these years later in a town that you've had to compel into liking you. (laughs) Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's really more sad than funny.'" Katherine: '"You know you can't split the cure with Elena, right?" '' ''Rebekah: "She doesn't want it." Katherine: "Oh no? But you do, you wanna take it? Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?" Rebekah: "I want a normal life again." Katherine: "You mean you want a do-over. Well guess what? You can't have it. The cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself, you'll still wake up with that in the morning, and you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend." '' ''-American Gothic Gallery Katherinrebekah4x18.png Tumblr_mkeh854fwT1r968hio1_400.gif RebekahKatherine-620.jpg 418katherinerebekah.gif See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship